JP 2007-326686A, for example, discloses an example of article storage facilities such as that described above. In an article storage facility disclosed in JP 2007-326686A, a wall-shaped member that demarcates an internal space from an external space in plan view has an opening for entry and exit of a worker and a door whose position is switchable between an open position and a closed position. Here, the open position is a position in which the door opens the opening so that the worker can pass through the opening, and the closed position is a position in which the door closes the opening. According to the article storage facility disclosed in JP 2007-326686A, the worker enters the internal space through the opening and performs maintenance work on a transport movable body inside the internal space.
Another example of the article storage facilities is an article storage facility, such as that disclosed in JP 2013-142009A, having a configuration that prevents contamination of semiconductor substrates in a container stored in the internal space. The article storage facility disclosed in JP 2013-142009A is configured to supply cleaned air to the internal space such that the cleaned air flows from the ceiling side to the floor side of the internal space in order to maintain a clean environment with reduced dust in the internal space. Moreover, according to the article storage facility disclosed in JP 2013-142009A, an inactive gas such as nitrogen is supplied to the inside of the container in order to suppress contamination of the semiconductor substrates in the container.